


Danny's Special Request

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to do things differently for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very first HF fics - short and sweet and I still like it.

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“No! Nickyyy….” The whine was at such a decibel that only dogs could hear it.

“No.”

“Nickyyyy…”

“Absolutely not.” Nicholas was not completely undressed yet, but getting there. Danny had tossed him about on the couch and right now was nearly on top of him, pinning him down. It was half-hearted restraint but nonetheless Danny was not about to move until he got his way.

“It would be…awkward.” Nicholas flinched, thinking about it.

“Why not, though? I mean we always do things your way…”

“Danny, I’m just not sure that it would…feel right.”

“You won’t know until you try.” Danny smiled mischievously, starting to undo the top of Nicholas’ pants. Nicholas looked away for a moment as Danny’s hands ran over his body. In the hot rush of adrenaline that hit him, he caved to Danny’s demand.

“Fine, then. Give them to me.”

He put on the aviator glasses before pushing Danny onto the floor.

#####


End file.
